Awkwardness In Airport
by monwii
Summary: Wonwoo dalam masalah dan Mingyu datang. Apa yang akan terjadi? Wonwoo-Mingyu-Meanie-BL-yaoi-Seventeen-SVT. First Fic! RnR
Fic karangan sendiri, ide dari otak sendiri, di bantu edit sama Svtvisual

* * *

Hari ini, mood seorang Jeon Wonwoo sedang sangat buruk karena ia tengah berada diantara dua manusia yang sok akrab dengannya di bandara. Dan Wonwoo sudah merasa jengah dengan mereka berdua yang pembicaraannya mulai kemana-mana.

Wonwoo bingung, bagaimana bisa Seokmin -si berisik yang pertama dan Soonyoung -si sok akrab yang kedua dari membicarakan kekasih Soonyoung yang pendek dan tsundere, pacar Seokmin yang suka makan dan sering bernyanyi yang sedang di jepang, dan terakhir entah bagaimana mereka bisa sampai membicarakan harga bahan bakar.

Awalnya Wonwoo bepikiran bahwa, jika ada tiga bangku berderetan yang kosong, duduk ditengah jika tidak ingin sepasang kekasih duduk di sampingmu. Tapi setelah ia diajak bicara oleh dua orang aneh ini ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa mulai sekarang ia tidak akan duduk ditengah.

Saat Wonwoo tengah memikirkan cara untuk kabur dari dua orang ini, ia melihat ada seorang hoobae sekolahnya yang melambaikan tangan seolah sedang memanggil seseorang. Dan Wonwoo pun berniat menggunakan apa yang dilakukan hoobaenya itu sebagai sarana untuk kabur dari dua orang bodoh dan aneh ini.

"Soonyoung-ah, Seokmin-ah. Aku kesana duluan ya." Kata Wonwoo

"Apakah pesawatnya sudah landing?" Tanya si berisik, Seokmin.

"Ah, tidak, belum. Tapi kekasihku sudah memanggil" balas Wonwoo sambil menunjuk hoobaenya itu.

"Ah itu kekasihmu? Apa ia dari sekolahmu juga? Apakah ia seumuran dengan kita? Atau dia seumuran dengan seokmin? Apakah dia.."

Sebelum Soonyoung selesai bicara Wonwoo langsung menyahut

"Sstt..Tanya satu satu. Ia juga dari sekolah ku, ia seumuran dengan Seokmin."

"Woah.. Soonyoung hyung lihat. Dia tinggi dan seumuran denganku. Wonwoo hyung. Aku mau kesana juga, bertemu dengan kekasihmu, hyung. Ayo Soonyoung hyung!" ajak Seokmin dengan semangat.

"Ayo Seok!" Dengan segera, Soonyoung langsung menarik Wonwoo dan Seokmin menuju seorang yang tengah melambaikan tangan.

Di sisi lainnya, Kim Mingyu yang berniat memanggil teman seperjuangannya masuk SMA yang tengah bercengkerama dengan calon tunangannya yang berasal dari China juga. Ia melihat bahwa ada sunbae yang sudah dia kagumi sejak masa orientasi tiba-tiba melambaikan tangan saat tengah ditarik dengan temannya -itu pemikiran Mingyu. Dan membuat gerakan mulut seperti meminta diselamatkan. Mingyu melihat manik sunbaenya itu yang sedang melirik dua temannya dan memasang raut aneh. Karena otaknya yang tanggap, ia langsung mengerti bahwa Wonwoo sunbaenya itu sedang terjebak diantara mereka.

Tiba tiba, orang yang menarik tangan sunbaenya itu menghampiri Mingyu dengan wajah antusias.

"Hai! Aku Soonyoung. Namamu siapa?"

Mingyu merasa ini canggung. Tapi setelah ia melihat raut Wonwoo yang memelas, ia memberanikan diri untuk merangkul pinggang Wonwoo dan mendekatkan wonwoo dengan dirinya.

"Oh! Hai, aku Kim Mingyu kekasih Wonie hyung yang paling tampan." balas Mingyu dengan nada yang dibuat senatural mungkin.

Wonwoo langsung berpura-pura malu dan memukul dada Mingyu pelan.

"Jangan gitu bodoh!" Umpat Wonwoo pada Mingyu.

Jujur Wonwoo akui bahwa Mingyu itu baik, dan juga berisik seperti duo aneh itu. Wonwoo menyesal mengunakan Mingyu sebagai alasan untuk kabur. Nyatanya sekarang ia malah terjebak diantara TIGA seme berisik. Tapi ada satu hal yang tidak Wonwoo sadari, bagaimana Mingyu bisa mengetahui segalanya tentang Wonwoo.

Setelah percakapan antara tiga orang yang membicarakan uke mereka, tiba tiba diumumkan bahwa pesawat Seokmin dan Soonyoung tujuan Jepang sudah last call.

"Bye Wonie, bye Mingyu. Kami ingin menyusul pujaan hati dan belahan jiwa kami yang di Jepang! Bye!" Pamit Soonyoung.

"Annyeong Won-hyung, Gyu-ya!" Lanjut Seokmin.

"Bye .. Safe flight!" Balas Mingyu dan Wonwoo kompak.

"Kalian memang pasangan serasi! Langgeng ya! SAMPAI JUMPAAAA~" teriak Seokmin sambil bernyanyi.

Entah kenapa, Wonwoo yang baru menyadari bahwa tangan hoobaenya yang masih di pinggangnya, pipinya tiba tiba memanas, dan Mingyu melihat itu segera bertanya.

"Sunbaenim, kenapa wajahmu memerah, apa kau sakit?" Tanya Mingyu.

Tanpa Mingyu sadari telapak tangannya otomatis menyentuh dahi Wonwoo. Wonwoo yang menyadari betapa perhatiannya Mingyu padanya, kembali merona. Rona merah di pipinya semakin ketara.

"Sunbaenim, wajahmu semakin memerah. Tapi kau tidak sakit.."

"Uhm... Ah- Tidak- Anu-" Wonwoo gelagapan.

"Atau jangan-jangan Sunbae malu?" Tanya Mingyu dengan penuh selidik dan nada menggoda.

"Tidak!" Balas Wonwoo.

"Ya.. Ya.. By the way, pesawat sunbae tujuan mana? Ngapain disana? Sama siapa?" Mingyu mulai penasaran tujuan sunbaenya satu ini.

"Uhmm... Tujuan Bali, jam 4.30, pesawat BL-7964 Mau liburan, dan aku sendirian. " Balas Wonwoo dengan rona yang sudah mereda.

"Sunbae di bangku mana? Di Bali nginep dimana? Aku juga di pesawat itu sama teman seperjuanganku dan pacarnya." kata Mingyu sok dramatis.

"14A dekat jendela, di Ramayana Candidase"balas wonwoo dingin.

"Kita liburan bersama saja Wonie-ya. entah kebetulan atau memang sudah diatur alam, aku juga belum pesan hotel. Apa kau tega melihat hoobae yang tampan badai ini jadi obat nyamuk diantara mereka" ajak Mingyu dengan segala kenarsisannya.

"Siapa kau?! Berani mengajak liburan bersama." sahut Wonwoo, ketus.

"Kau lupa siapa aku, Wonie? Kau melupakan pacarmu sendiri huh?" Ucap Mingyu dengan nada marah.

"Ya! Siapa suruh memanggil tanpa HYUNG?! Dan Sejak kapan kita pacaran?!" Balas Wonwoo dengan suara meninggi.

"Tadi kau yang bilang pada mereka kalau aku kekasihmu kan. Jadi aku bebas memanggilmu apa sajaa.." Mingyu menyahut.

"Tad-Tadi k-kan hanya untuk melarikan diri dari dua-makhluk-sok-akrab-yang-baru-kenal-di-airport, jadi kau bukan p-p-pac-ark-ku. " jawab Wonwoo gelagapan.

"Yah.. Okay! Mulai sekarang Wonie jadi pacar Kim Mingyu." Putus Mingyu seenaknya sendiri.

"Apa-apaan itu!?"balas Wonwoo.

"Dan sebenarnya hyung, aku sudah terpesona oleh suara dan wajahmu yang seksi itu sejak pertama masuk di SMA dan melihatmu lari di lapangan. Hyung yang berkeringat membuatku bergairah. Ingin rasanya membuatmu mendes- Ah!" Mingyu tidak melanjutkan perkataannya karena tulang keringnya tengah dicium oleh ujung sepatu converse Wonie-nya.

Dan sekarang pipi Wonwoo yang tadi sudah normal kembali menjadi merah semerah tomat.

"Kau sangat menyebalkan Kim MinGyu-Ssi." umpat Wonwoo pada Mingyu dengan penekanan di setiap kalimat.

Sang hoobae hanya tertawa geli melihat sunbaenya yang sedang menahan malu. Mingyu langsung menyusul sunbae tsundere kesayangannya.

"Wonie hyung! Tunggu" teriak Mingyu.

Wonwoo yang sudah dasarnya tsundere pun menghentikan langkahnya dan berkata "Apalagi gyu.."

Mingyu memajukan kepalanya hingga di samping telinga Wonwoo dan berbisik dengan suara rendah "Saranghae hyung. Mulai dari sekarang kau pacarku dan aku tidak menerima penolakan hyung. Sekali lagi, saranghae hyung."

Wonwoo berusaha untuk tidak gugup dan hanya bergumam. "Aku akan ikut berlibur denganmu."

"Saranghaenya mana?" Mingyu merengut manja.

Wonwoo bersemu. "Na-Nado saranghae Kim Mingyu-ssi" dan setelah mengatakan hal itu, Wonwoo langsung berjalan cepat menuju gate dengan melimpahkan seluruh bawaannya kepada Mingyu.

"Ya! Kim Wonwoo! Tunggu!" Mingyu berteriak memanggil kekasih barunya.

END

* * *

Review kawan kawan makasih!

Kalo ada yang mau join grup Meanie Shipper Add line ku alic.s

Babay! :*


End file.
